The Student Teacher
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa is a nervous uni student on her final work placement before graduating as a qualified school teacher. Will the teacher she's been assigned to work with be able to help her overcome her nerves? Rated M for sex scene.


Elsa paced around the empty room as she tried to fight the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. She knew that she had no real reason to be nervous. She was a good student and all of her previous work placements had seemed to like her and had praised her efforts, which led her to believe that she'd do well at this school as well, but this one was different. This was to be her last placement before she became a qualified teacher and would be her very last chance to work on her career skills before graduating and applying for paid employment in her chosen field. It was important that she presented the very best image.

She'd spent the night before carefully selecting her outfit and had gone through many different outfits before settling on the simple black pencil skirt, light blue fitted blouse and the black flats that she was currently wearing. Her 'sexy school-teacher' outfit was what her boyfriend had called it when he'd seen it that morning. However, now that she was at the school she couldn't help thinking if it looked a bit too preppy. Glancing at the clock, she couldn't help but wonder where the classroom teacher she'd been assigned to was.

The supervising teacher had left a message for her on Friday afternoon asking her to arrive for 7:30am. He had claimed that he wanted to run her through the way he led his third grade class prior to the students arriving. Elsa had agreed and had even managed to get in early and had arrived at 7:15 am where the school's receptionist had presented her with the key to the room. However, despite the fact that she'd made an effort to arrive well before she had been asked to, it seemed that her supervisor couldn't show her the same decency and at 7:35am was already five minutes late, which only resulted in her anxiety increasing.

Sighing, she decided to focus her attention on the classroom where she'd be completing the last major part of her studies. It was a decent sized room with tables all clumped together in clusters. On the far right wall there was a collection of book trays each tray bearing the name of a child. At the very end of the room, tucked in the far left corner was a reading area which had been set up with cushions and a variety of books all catering to different levels of reading skill. The teachers desk was located at the front of the room tucked away in a corner.

She made her way to the front of the room where a comfortable sitting chair had been placed in front of the whiteboard. Her eyes fell on the small table located next to the chair and the book that sat on it. Picking up the book she eagerly thumbed through it, recognising it as being one of her own favourites from when she was a child. So engrossed in the book, she had failed to hear the sound of the door opening and closing behind her. Nor did she notice the silent figure who had made his way to stand behind her.

"Don't ever tell me I'm not capable of great ideas. After all, it was my bright decision to get you to apply to do your prac in my school. Now, thanks to my idea and sheer luck, I get the pleasure of working with my beautiful girlfriend, who, may I add is looking _very _appealing all dressed up like a sexy school-teacher," Jack mused as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to rest against his firm chest.

"I'll say, Mr Frost, you are much more than a handsome face," she giggled, arching her head to meet Jack's as they shared a kiss. He spun her around, turning her so that she was facing him all the while pulling her closer. His left hand reached down to grip her firm bottom while his right hand gripped her head.

"Jack, we're at your workplace. They don't know about our relationship. Should we be doing this?" she questioned.

"I don't know if we _should _be doing it, but I know that I _want_ to do it," he smirked, brushing his fingers through her hair.

She draped her hands around his neck, pushing her body closer to his as their kiss intensified. She could feel his tongue brush her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. Tentatively, she opened her mouth, giving him the access he desired. She still wasn't sure if they should be engaging in such behaviour in his classroom, especially when they both knew that things between them could become heated at an alarmingly fast rate. However, she also knew from experience that when he began kissing her like he currently was, that she almost always found her resistance dropping as she became putty in his hands.

She let out a small gasp as Jack's hands clamped onto her bottom and hoisted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping herself secure whilst he carried her towards the teacher's desk. Removing his hand, he swiped at the papers and stationery that had littered the desk and sent them scattering to the floor.

Carefully, he positioned Elsa on the desk, smirking as he looked at her through lust-filled eyes.

"The windows!" she gasped as he slid her hand up her skirt, stroking at her folds from outside her lace panties.

"Tinted, allows us to see out but no one can see in," he grunted and moved his lips down to begin an assault on her neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin.

"Door," she moaned, biting her lip as his thin fingers worked her panties down and tossed them to lie on the floor..

"Locked," Jack smirked, sliding down the zip of her skirt. "Now where were we?"

He pulled at her skirt and in one swift movement had it removed and resting on the floor along with her underwear. He gave her a cocky grin before gently pushing her back to rest on her elbows as he angled her into position.

"Jack, what are you?" she stammered, watching him with curiosity.

He didn't answer, instead he just winked at her before he leaned down and buried his head between her legs.

A small gasp escaped her mouth as his tongue traced over her most sensitive area where it began licking and sucking. She could feel her concern about their current location fading away as he continued to kiss and lick her with his hands on her thighs holding them in place. Just when she was beginning to feel herself becoming completely at ease, he removed his head from it's place between her legs, earning himself a disgruntled look.

"Hold on, Elsa, I'm not finished with you yet," he explained, chuckling at her expression.

Nodding, she allowed herself to lie back on her elbows and watched as Jack slid a finger inside her. He moved it slowly while his thumb lightly rubbed on her clit building up the speed before he slowed down and added a second finger to the mix.

She could feel herself tightening around his fingers as he brought her to her peak. She let out a soft moan as her body reacted to the pleasure he'd just given her. She watched as he withdrew his fingers from within her.

"Well look here, Elsa, you made a mess all over my fingers," he lightly scolded, holding up the fingers that had been inside her. "I guess I'll just have to clean it up," he concluded.

Elsa watched as he slowly traced the fingers over his lips before putting them in his mouth and licking her juices off them. Slowly, she shuffled to sit up, shifting herself so that she could climb off the desk when Jack's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Not finished yet, Elsa," he explained. "This morning it's all about you."

Grinning, he tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head before tossing it to join her skirt on the floor. He then leaned down to remove his belt before undoing his jeans and pushing them down.

Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss while his hands reached to unbutton her blouse. Breaking the kiss, she watched as his eyes widened at the sight of her breasts in her front attaching bra and he smirked.

Leaning down, he pressed a series of kisses to her neck before making his way to her collarbone and finally to her breasts as his hands moved to undo the clasp, freeing them from the bra.

"I love these bra's," he murmured. "Makes it so much easier."

Gently, he pushed her back so that she was lying on the desk before he spread her legs apart. Turning her head, she watched as he pushed his underwear down and dropped it to lie with the rest of their clothes. She caught his gaze before he climbed on the desk to hover over her, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Leaning down, he took one of her breasts in her mouth as he licked and sucked at it, using his tongue to flick at the hardened nipple. His other hand held her other breast as he squeezed it, taking the nipple in between his finger and thumb and lightly pulling it. Slowly, she moved her hands up and down his bare back.

Moaning, she moved to pull him to her, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as her hands moved to cup the back of his head. She felt his tongue glide over her mouth, begging for access which she granted. Lowering himself down, she trailed her hands up and down his arms. His erection was pressing into her, taunting her.

"Jack," she panted. "I need you inside of me, now."

Jack nodded and smirked at her. "As you wish."

She waited while he moved to position himself at her entrance before he looked at her, waiting for her permission. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know that she was ready for him.

With one swift push he entered her and began to thrust. Slowly, at first while she arched her hips to meet his. Picking up the pace, he continued his thrusts, building up the speed while she reached to grip at his face. She pulled him down to press a kiss to his lips before releasing him. She could feel her pleasure building as she tightened around him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer as the speed and intensity of his thrusts built up.

She could feel herself getting closer as his thrusts continued. The grunts coming from Jack told her that he, too was getting close to his release. Leaning down, he licked and sucked at her neck while continuing to push into her, hitting the same spot repeatedly as he drove her to her peak and she let out a loud moan.

A few seconds later, she felt Jack shudder as he reached his own orgasm and collapsed on top of her. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair while he removed himself from within her.

They lay in silence for a few seconds, catching their breath before she moved to glance at her watch. "Jack…." she began, prodding him. "We have to get up. It's 8am and I want to look somewhat presentable for the kids."

Groaning, Jack climbed off. Pulling open the desk drawer, he found a can of deodorant and sprayed himself with it before he bent down to pick their clothes up off of the floor.

They dressed in silence. Elsa couldn't deny that although risky, she had quite enjoyed their behaviour. Although, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to look at the desk without thinking back to the moment they had just shared on it.

"El," Jack's voice called, breaking her from her thoughts. "I love you."

Smiling, she turned to face him. "I love you too," she murmured.

She pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and stepped closer to Jack, leaning up to press a kiss on his lips.

"El," Jack spoke. "Now you know why I asked you to get here so early. I knew you'd be nervous and wanted to help you relax."


End file.
